Run Away With Me
by justjess123
Summary: Quinn's from England and Rachel's from Lima, they fell in love but their parents hated each other.


They have been dating for five months now, secretly. Well, except for their best friends Santana and Brittany found out that they were dating each other. Both of them know that if they were to be out and proud, they will break apart by their parents. Their parents hated each other, they used to be business partners but someone passed on a nasty rumour and made a big fuss out of it and that is why the two families were never seen hanging out together anymore.

"_Rach… I love you…" Quinn said shyly._

"_I love you too Quinn… So much…" Rachel replied as she cupped her girlfriend's cheeks with her hands. _

It was more than love at first sight. Even though that is how they ended up together actually. The image of them meeting for the first time is still fresh in their minds. The kind of memory that cannot be erased. They were both eight when they first met, it was magical. Rachel thought. She never thought that she would be able to witness the sighting of an angel. _She's so beautiful, like an angel_. The very young Rachel thought.

She was in one of her dads' corporate event, it was boring as hell. Sure there was good food and good music, but she was always alone. She hadn't had any real friends. She knew that everyone befriended with her because of who her dads is. They were the richest business man in town, but the two mans are married, and that made her the reason why she was always rejected by the other kids since she was still little. The other kids thought that it was weird that how a child can be born with two dads but not a dad and a mum. '**A bunch of ignorant bastards', **that is what one of Rachel's dad would call the other people secretly, she overheard it outside of her dads' room while they thought that she was very well asleep. She was sitting at the corner as usual, waiting for time to pass, wishing to just storm the hell out of this place. And then she felt the seat beside her was being occupied, she raised up her head that was originally staring down at her own shoes.

"Hello." The blonde girl said.

"Ummm… Hi?" Rachel replied. Feeling a little awkward.

"I'm Quinn. I just moved here from England. My daddy said that he needs to be here for his business and he couldn't just leave mummy and I back there so we moved here together." Quinn introduced herself and gave Rachel a piece of information that was probably not necessary for the moment.

"Ohh that explains why you talk like that and also why are you talking to me." Rachel was a little disappointed that the only reason why she was being talked to because the girl was new here.

"What do you mean by 'you talk like that'." Quinn looked at Rachel while feeling a little offended.

"O no no.. I'm sorry… I mean you have an accent." Rachel explained, feeling a little guilty.

"Oh yea… I guess I do. Because everyone here speaks differently too." She smiled.

Rachel stared at her rudely. Forgetting every bad thing that had ever happened to her previously, whoever had ever bullied her, whoever had talked to her, hell every face she knows. She had seemed to forgetting it at the moment. _That smile._ Rachel grinned like a dork when she thought of the smile.

And now five years later, they were joined by the infamous duo. Namely, Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce. Their Latina friend, Santana was quite reluctant to join the trio at the beginning, but the taller blonde, Brittany seemed to have this magical power on taming the Latina. No Force was needed, just a few words from Brittany would keep Santana tamed as a sheep. Four of them became best friends very quickly after they met. They ruled the school like they were queens, no one had dared to provoke the four of them, people seem to be so afraid of them for no specific reason. The people just thought that if you are pretty, and you also seem to have another three pretty friends, you will somehow rule the school. It was never explained, but none of the four of them cared, I mean who cares, as long as I'm on the top why should I care how did I get here.

Seventeen, the age of Quinn and Rachel got together. This is the year where Quinn had finally got the guts to confess to Rachel, sure they were best friends and they kiss each once in a while. But Quinn knew that it was more than that, somehow it wasn't her brain that told her that, it was how her body was reacting to her best friend. Whenever they are close, her body reacts. And Quinn hated it. _This is so wrong, in so many level, for Merlin's sake we're best friends. _She thought. She remembers what had gotten her the guts to man the fuck up and just throw her arms around Rachel, and for that she had someone to thanked.

_Finn Hudson_, the boy that had a major crush on Rachel Berry. They were in another of Noah Puckerman's time to get lucky and get laid with pretty girls party. Sure both of them dated tons of guys during high school, but this Hudson dude had crossed the line. The-fucking-line. Quinn had always managed to shake the jealousy off of her whenever she sees Rachel lying on the arm of another guy. But Finn was being a total asshole, who would stalk a girl in a party and follow her into the bathroom? Quinn rushed herself into the bathroom right after she heard Rachel screaming for help, and she was sure that she saw Finn Hudson was in the middle of taking of his jeans, well that is before Quinn kicked him in the crotch.

"Oh my god Rachel, I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have left you alone… all by yourself. I should have been there… protecting you." Quinn sobbed as she hugged the crying Brunette.

"Quinn, it's not your fault… I should have been more careful." Rachel said as she tried to calm down.

"Rachel…" Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes as Rachel slowly close the gap between their heads.

There were no space left between both of their heads, they can feel hot breath taking over the tiny space between their faces and Rachel closed her eyes as their lips finally met with another. They felt like they had stayed like that for what people called eternity, Quinn realized that this was not taking them anywhere and so she tried deepening the kiss, licking Rachel's bottom lip and slowly attempting to push her tongue into her counterpart's mouth. Quinn gained her confidence as Rachel slowly responded to her tongue, slowly licking and sucking it, Quinn slowly cupped her best friend's cheek with her hands as she draws soft patterns on her cheek earning herself a set of soft moans from Rachel.

It was their first month anniversary, their first thirty days on being together as a real couple. Being an obsessive perfectionist, Rachel had went through her very well organized plan and had cost her two entire weeks to make it happen. Yes, she had already planned her first month anniversary with Quinn when they were only two weeks fresh in the relationship, she is crazy. Crazily in love with Quinn Fabray, _she always thought that to herself. _It was going to be perfect, she had packed everything into her car, from champagne glass to disposable towels, she was taking Quinn out for a picnic. At seven p.m. sharp, as Rachel demanded, Quinn had arrived and was waiting at the Berry's porch.

"Hello darling, you're just in time." Rachel greeted her girlfriend giving her a small squeeze in the hand before leading her into the car.

Rachel drove them to a deserted look out point and leaded her girlfriend out of the car with her perfectly prepared and decorated picnic basket. "Wow Rach… picnic? Really?" Quinn had never had someone brought her out for picnic, as pathetic as it sound. All her ex-boyfriends cared was making out with the hot HBIC blonde, Rachel cannot help but feel a little heartache at the fact that none of Quinn's ex-boyfriends had treated her good enough. She had always love Quinn, as in more than how much a best friend should. Rachel knew that she was the jealous kind of girl, she can never not feel wanting to punch someone whenever Quinn gets upset over her own relationships.

They were half way through their food when Quinn suggested taking a sip of the champagne. A sip leads to a whole bottle champagne and the whole bottle of champagne had lead Quinn into being on top of Rachel, sucking her girlfriend's neck, leaving love marks. It was a way for Quinn to claim her property, that is what Quinn had told Rachel whenever she does it.

Both of the girls felt the hot air surrounding them as they let on for over more than half an hour, Rachel slowly panted out "_Let's get into the car."_ Quinn stood up and leaded Rachel into the backseat and continue what they were doing previously, she pushed her girlfriend down as so she was lying down flat on the seats. Quinn sucked the back of her girlfriend's ear as she slowly push her hands down from her ears to grabbing her breasts, she listens as Rachel moans in satisfactory while she slowly strokes her thumb around the peak of her breast. She could feel herself getting wet every second. She felt the warm pool between Rachel's thighs when she slides hers into it. Rachel was pushing herself to get more friction on Quinn's thigh as she meets her grinds. And that night, they lost their virginities to each other on their first month anniversary.

It was the third month of their relationship when they had their first couple fight, odd enough, the fight started because of a piece chocolate chip cookie.

"Quinn, I demand you to drop that cookie immediately!"

"O come on Rach, you had so many… I want the last one!" Quinn quickly shoved the cookie into her mouth before Rachel could snatch it out of her hand.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"Ha-ha I just did." Quinn tried to speak with her mouthful of cookie crumbs.

"Go away Quinn, I can't even look at you right now." Rachel turned her back to Quinn.

"For Merlin's Sake. You got to be kidding me right darling?" Quinn placed her hand on to her girlfriend's shoulder but only earned herself a slap on her hand. "Ouch!"

"Quinn, this is not alright. You're always like this."

"Rach, we're not arguing over a piece of chocolate chip cookie. You know, not everything in this world is about you." Quinn said as she walked away from Rachel.

"About me? About ME? I'm not the one who wants to parade our relationship to the whole freaking world Quinn."

"I find nothing wrong with wanting to show my claims on my very own girlfriend. You are mine and that is the fact." Quinn said cockily.

"I am not yours Quinn Fabray. I am an American citizen and I have rights. No one owns me Quinn." Rachel tried to argue.

"You can say whatever you want but you are still going to be mine!" Quinn then emphasized. "Forever." And this is how the HBIC Quinn Fabray did not get to have sex with her girlfriend for the rest of the month.

It was the fourth month of their secret relationship, by this time Santana and Brittany had already found out that they were 'sleeping with each other', well that is what Santana like to refer their relationship.

"Holy shit Fabray, if your dad finds out that you're gay. He gonna put shit into your pants." Lack of a better term as usual.

"San, that's gross." Brittany pouted.

"Listen… you guy's gotta keep this as a secret okay. I don't wanna get disowned by my parents." Quinn pleaded.

"Ugh yea whatever. We got your back Q. and umm RuPaul Berry gets the remaining parts of yours." Santana burst out laughing.

And on the fourth month, Quinn and Rachel's dads' fell into a bad term. They had terminated their business partnership due to some sort of misunderstanding, but Russell Fabray was more than happy that their business relationship was finally over. "You know, who cares if I'm earning big bucks? I can't stand myself watching those two fags walking around the office holding hands anymore. It's a fucking sin I tell you. They will burn in hell." That night, Quinn Fabray cried herself to sleep.

"Quinn! Rachel! What are you girls think you're doing!" Judy Fabray had walk into the couple in the middle of the night on their fifth month. "Rachel, you have to go home now."

"but MUM!"

"No but's. Please Rachel, if you… if you love her… please leave… and never come back." That was the last sentence Judy Fabray had said to Rachel.

Rachel went home that night with tear filled eyes and had gotten herself a fairly large amount of attentions from her dads. Rachel ended up explaining everything to her dads but instead of comforting their own daughter, one of her dad slapped her. "Rachel! That is Russell Fabray's daughter. Do you know how disrespectful that is to our family? You knew that the Fabrays hate us because of who we are… Get into your room now. I can't even trust you anymore." Later that night, both Quinn and Rachel cried themselves to sleep.

"Dad! This is unfair! I want my phone back!"

"I am not giving your phone back to you because I know that you are going to look for the little British brat! And you are grounded for being so rude to your own dad."

A week later, when Rachel finally gets her freedom, the first thing she wanted to do was to run over to the Fabray's and look for Quinn. As she stepped out of the house, her daddy pulled her to a side. "Rach… baby… I'm sorry dad treated you so badly for a whole week. But you know he's only doing this because he loves you a lot."

"Love? He is tearing me apart daddy! He even changed my phone number so Quinn can't find me! I need to go see Quinn now daddy. Please let me go."

"Rach… I have something to tell you. It's regarding Quinn's current state." Rachel swore that she saw a glimpse of tear at the corner of her daddy's eye. "I tried contacting Quinn for you… but… it seems that the Fabray's had went back to England… and I passed by their house the other day, it… it was already on sale… I'm sorry baby…"

At that moment, Rachel felt like her world had just ended. Quinn Fabray… the love of her life. Had left. She begged her daddy to tell her that he was just joking but he looked far too serious to be joking, and she knew that it was true. She left. She had went back to England. The place where she once belonged. "I hate all of you!" Rachel yelled at her daddy before running up to her room. The following days were dreadful, she never eats, never take phone calls from her other two best friends, hell she never even stepped out of her room. But one night when she was crying herself to sleep, she stood up suddenly, looking for her phone.

She texted Santana.

**Santana, would you please provide me Quinn's England's address? I need to write a letter to her. -R**

**Holy crap, I thought you were dead. Well, glad to know that you're still alive. Alright I'll text it to you once I find the paper her mother left me. –S**

**Thank you Santana. – R**

**Rach, pls don't do anything dumb. You know we care about you very much. –S**

Rachel smirked when she saw the next text Santana sent to her. Thanks to her dad that they had gotten her very own credit card at the age of sixteen, she is now able to book a flight to England. _Quinn, I'm coming. Please wait for me. _She mumbled to herself, and that night she was finally able to fall asleep without crying.

If anyone would have told her that this is how hell would be like, she would never go against it. It was a total living hell to Quinn. She was locked in her room for a week, the only time that she was allowed to be out was Sunday morning, where she has to go to church with her parents. Her dad told her that if she was sincere enough, the god might consider on forgiving whatever horrible_ sins _that she had done. _Bullshit. _Quinn thought to herself.

It was a Saturday night, Quinn was crying while looking through the photo album that Rachel had made for her. It was their moments, every single special moment they had for the past few years. Quinn was flipping through the photo album back and forth for the thousandth time until she was actually hearing Rachel calling out for her. She reached her hand out for the picture, drawing patterns over Rachel's photo, imagining she was just in front of her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, because Rachel's voice was so real. It's almost like she was here. _Wait a minute. _Quinn stood up and walk towards her window pane, where the voice was coming. She couldn't believe this, Rachel was outside of her house.

"Rachel!" Quinn screamed.

"Quinn! Run away with me." That's all Quinn needed to hear from Rachel. Quinn grabbed one of her biggest duffel bag and stuffed all her clothes, money and other important stuff she needed into it.

"Rachel… Take my bag. I'm coming down from the window." She threw her bag down and went back into the room looking for something to lead her down from her three storey house. Thank god she said when she found a rope at the lower drawer in her desk.

Quinn had managed to get down but her palms were red and they were bleeding, but Quinn hugged Rachel tightly, ignoring the sting on her palms because she needed to feel Rachel so badly. "Rachel… where should we go?" Rachel smiled as she took Quinn's hand and bag running away from the huge house. "We are going back home baby."

And here they are celebrating their sixth month anniversary in an old motel in Lima, it was awful and the place smells like dead rat, but it was better than being apart from each other. They know that this is going to be hard, but they needed each other.

"Rach… I love you…" Quinn said shyly.

"I love you too Quinn… So much…" Rachel replied as she cupped her girlfriend's cheeks with her hands.

After nine years of friendship and six months of relationship, they had finally said it

and it was worth it.

* * *

it's not perfect but i've tried :)

thank you for reading.

reviews please?


End file.
